1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an interface, and more particularly, to a software interface that may communicate isochronous audio over a switched network.
2. Related Art
The transmission and reception of digital audio signals are becoming more common. Digital audio signals may be transmitted in a compressed format, or in an uncompressed format. While signal compression reduces the bandwidth needed to store and transmit digital audio signals, signal compression can cause perceivable delays and signal loss in some audio systems.
Some audio systems communicate uncompressed data across real-time, digital audio networks. These networks are considered isochronal when audio devices on the network respond to a clock signal in a manner similar to a synchronous serial communication system. The networks rely on dedicated hardware to interface audio devices.
One known proprietary system uses proprietary interfaces to control timing and other low-level processing tasks. These proprietary interfaces cannot communicate in a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”) used by the Internet. A second interface is needed. Because multiple interfaces are required to transmit and receive digital audio signals and provide access to the Internet, proprietary systems may be expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that can transmit or receive isochronous audio using a standard network interface.